CR8ZY Love
CR8ZY Love '(CR8ZYラブ; English translation: CR8ZY Love) is an all-female unit under Up- Front Ageny's and Hello! Project's family group EXTREMEX. The group made their official debut on Hello! SATOYAMA Life alongside the EXTREMEX Kenshuusei . Members Current Members 1st Generation (2013) *Megumi Shiratori ( ; Leader) *Kira Sato (Silver) Second Generation (2017) * Tomomi Hashimoto ( ) * Asami Kaito ( ) * Nana Shiratori ( ) * Wakane Youse ( ) * Miki Nakamura ( ) * Takane Noguchi ( ) Third Generation (2019) * Park Seonhee (b.2002) * Ando Nazuna (b.2003) Former Members First Generation (2013) * Yosiko Kinoshita -(Silver; Graduated October 2015) History: 2013: On January 5, 2013, Hello! Project producer and EXTREMEX creator, Tsunku announced that a new EXTREMEX trio group will be made via Hello! Project's official website. The group's name was then revealed to be CR8ZY Love; auditions were therefore announced for the group's first generation members. Tsunku also revealed, via a live interview on Hello! SATOYAMA Life that the group will incorporate their image colors through t-shirts, scarves, and beanie hats. Then, during the first day of March, the winners of the group's first generation auditions were officially confirmed by Tsunku himself during another live interview on Hello! SATOYAMA Life. The winners were Yoshiko Kinoshita, Megumi Shiratori, and Kira Sato. CR8ZY Love, along with all of the fourteen EXTREMEX Kenshuusei, officially debuted on Hello! SATOYAMA Life together. The group made their official music debut on the album, "EXTREMEX Debut: ~Hello! Project Cover Album~," which was a cover album of Morning Musume's most famous songs and other Hello! Project songs as well. 2014: On Feburary, it was announced that they will release their first indie single "Drama wo Doushite?". On July, it was announced that they will be the opening acts for Hello Project Summer. On September, it was announced that they will be doing commercials for PIZZA-LA and 7Eleven. On October, it was announced that they will release their second indie single "Bubbly, Yasashii no Magic" 2015: On May, it was announced that Yoshiko will be on a hiatus due to a flu. The next month, the remaining two girls announce their third indie single "Uruwashi no Paradise". It features the third generation Kenshuusei as backdancers. On October, it was announced that Yoshiko has left the EXTREMEX brand. 2016: On March, it was announced through the EXTREMEX website that the band will be on a hiatus until late 2017 to determine the future of the group. 2017 In early August, it was announced that CR8ZY Love would be accepting new members from EXTREMEX Kenshuusei to rebrand the group after hiatus. In 10th of September, they announced that Tomomi Hashimoto, Asami Kaito, Nana Shiratori, Miki Nakamura and Bright Project Kenshuusei Takane Noguchi and Wakane Youse will join them. They announce their fourth indie song Midoriame (緑雨, Green Rain) on November. It was released on December 12th 2018. 2018 They announce their new indie single Summer Flower/5nen no Sakkyou (Summer Flower/5年の作曲) on June 20th. The song will be released on July 30th. Their next indie single was released on November 30th, and it's called SCREAMING CRAZY!. In December, they toured in Kanto and Kansai areas for a Christmas tour, called ~CRAZY CHRISTMAS~. 2019: The staff of CR8ZY LOVE announced a debut project for the company. They will first transfer to Bright Project in order to disband EXTREMEX. Then they will pick a few failed auditions from Bright Project and some Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition finalists to join them as 3rd generation members. While that occurs throughout the year, the girls will perform in one prefecture per week for a tour, and if they can do that successfully, they will debut. The management had announced in October 2019 that Park Seonhee and Ando Nazuna will join, and they will debut in 2020. 2020: They will debut in Feburary 2020, with the song CRAZY To Zero. Category:EXTREMEX Category:UP Front Promotion Category:Group Formations in 2012 Category:3 Member Groups Category:2012 Debuts Category:Hello! Project